Shattered Glass Decepticons
by Dragonstormgirl
Summary: One shots about the Prime Shattered Glass Decepticons.
1. Poison

**Authors Note: These are heavily influenced by several sources, mostly the original Shattered Glass comics. So, yeah, bye.**

**Megatron: **

Megatron stares in amazement as Vector Sigma slowly comes to life. The key hums slightly in its lock, blue light pulsing through the metal. The floor opens as two rings revolve around a brilliant blue light. In the center of this light, the Matrix glows with a light of its own. It pushes towards Megatron, stopping just out of reach. He stares, humbled, at this mythical relic of bygone days. He reaches out to touch it, but a voice from behind stops him. He turns in time to receive a wicked uppercut to the jaw, sending him flying to the other side of the room. Staring in fascinated horror as Orion Pax forces the Matrix into his own spark, he hears it keen in pain. "Orion, no!" Megatron screams at his former friend. Orion stands, his body still changing as the Matrix's power flows through his veins. "I am no longer Orion Pax. I am now, Optimus Prime!" Megatron staggers to his feet and charges Orion. He turns and flees with the former gladiator hot on his trail. Megatron can feel Cybertron dying beneath his very feet while he pursues Orion to the surface. As he bursts into the open, Orion Pax is nowhere to be seen. Megatron opens his comm. link sighing into it, "Soundwave, I need a bridge. Orion has the Matrix. Cybertron is dying." A swirling ground bridge portal opens in front of him and he steps through.

Megatron watches as his former home darkens. He stands on the bridge of his new ship, the Nemesis. "I will find you Optimus Prime. There is nowhere in this universe you can hide from me. I will revenge the destruction of Cybertron and cleanse the planet of your poison. This I vow, with all my spark."


	2. Breaking Point

**AN- Yes, Soundwave can talk, but not for long! I got the ideas for Soundwave's bio from the way TFP Bumblebee loses his voice and also how Snake Eyes lost his from G I Joe vs Transformers. His face got really cut up then he cauterized it to stop the bleeding, losing his voice in the process. **

**Soundwave: **Awakening with a splitting headache, he groans and tries to move, but finds his arms and legs pinioned to a large table. He violently struggles to free his appendages, cursing his captors with the vilest insults he knows. Finally exhausted, he leans back and waits. Eventually, a door opens and to his horror, Orion Pax steps in. "Welcome Soundwave. I do hope you are comfortable." All he receives is a glare from his captive. He raises an eyebrow in surprise. "No words? Really? You were quite talkative earlier. What happened? Did you decide that your words were wasted to an empty room?" He coolly meets the mech's furious gaze, blue optics searing into red. "Now really Soundwave, I was hoping you would speak a little more than this. You have info that I need and I am sure that we can negotiate some kind of agreement. Say, your life and freedom for the information I need. Do we have a deal?" His captive's voice comes out as a hiss of fury, "I don't make deals with Autobots." Orion shrugs, "Well, that is your choice. I will have my information, even if you do not give it up willingly. Ratchet! My tools!" The black and white medic skitters from behind his master, laying out many hideous utensils of torture. Orion picks up a murderous looking knife with a serrated blade. "Everyone has a breaking point," he turns to his prisoner. "Now where is yours?"

Several months later, a Decepticon patrol skims over the Rad Zone, keeping an eye out for any marauding Autobots along the way. They suddenly turn sharply as their leader picks up a very faint Decepticon life signal. A glint of silver and purple catches his eye and he lands, kneeling next to the broken and mutilated body of a mech as his patrol makes a protective circle around them. The white Seeker opens his comm. link, his voice urgent, "Knock Out!" "Yes Starscream," the medic replies. Starscream's voice shakes slightly, "I think I just found Soundwave."


	3. Med Bay

**AN- For all you crazy Knock Out fangirls. Sorry, he's not as sexy here as in the normal Prime. Silverwing is an OC btw. I needed a med assistant and you'll see why I didn't use Breakdown. I might use her later on in Shattered Mirrors, but I'm not sure.**

**Knock Out: **"Bring him this way. Gently now, he's already injured enough. Silverwing set up life support." The small femme-bot races around hooking up wires and tubes and conducting scans. "Knock Out, we have a problem. His spark is exposed. Where am I supposed to plug it in?" The cyan medic does not stop his work as he replies, "Do the best you can while I cover his spark, then you can add that one." Silverwing nods and returns to hooking their patient into life support. The Decepticon medic cannot believe that this mech is alive. He is battered beyond imagination; one of his knife-like arms is hanging onto his shoulder by mere wires, the other not even present. Glancing at his patient's face, the medic almost cannot recognize his friend. The bot's eyes have not dimmed entirely; they still hold some light in them. But his face is covered in long, trench-like scars, each oozing infected energon. _He will probably have to wear a mask for the rest of his life, _the blue mech realizes with a twinge of sympathy.

He steps back, his patient finally stabilized. He turns to his assistant, "Silverwing, please tell Megatron that Soundwave probably will survive." She nods and zips away on her errand. Megatron walks in trailing Starscream and Silverwing. He stands by his Communication Officer's side, staring in horror at the damage. Soundwave's eyes slowly brighten and he turns his head to look at Megatron. Trying to speak, the only sound he makes is static. The blue medic begins to explain the injuries when the med bay door suddenly opens. Dreadwing and his twin enter carrying a heavily injured red mech. Immediately the medic becomes all business. He sends Megatron and Starscream from his med bay and turns to his new patient. "Wait, what are you doing with an Autobot?" he asks skeptically. Skyquake answers, "We found him after his buddies betrayed him and left him for scrap. Thought that anyone that Orion didn't want, we'd take." The medic nods and begins his work.


	4. Betrayal

**AN- I don't think the original BD was a Wrecker, but for my purposes, it works. It also explains why Bulkhead and Breakdown hate each other.**

**Breakdown: **"Hey Breakdown! Wheeljack and I just got a call. Sounds like some Decepti-creeps decided to show their sniveling faces and we need to get going!" The hulking red and orange bot stands, activating his hammer. "Ready to go!" he calls back into his comm. unit. His contact continues, "We'll meet you by that old bunker we rendezvoused in last time. Sounds like it's Starscream, Dreadwing and Skyquake, so be ready." A smile forms on the massive mech's face. "I'll bring my A-game, Bulkhead. Tell Wheeljack that he can have Starscream as long as I get Skyquake." Bulkhead chuckles grimly "will do. Just get your aft over here ASAP." The red and orange mech transforms into his alt mode before rolling to his friends' coordinates.

Bulkhead comes to meet him when he arrives. "Hey, thought you'd never get here," he grumbles. "Where's Wheeljack? I thought that you said he'd meet us here," the red mech asks, glancing around curiously. "Oh, he's inside. I thought that he'd be out by now though," replies his acid green friend. Suddenly, Wheeljack's battle cry rings from the roof of the bunker. Looking up, the crimson bot can only watch as a black, green and red mech lands on him, driving him to the ground, flat on his back. He struggles in vain, trying to dislodge the Wrecker from his chest. Wheeljack looks at him smugly. "Gotcha. This time I ain't letting you go either. You've been growing too soft lately, starting to act like one of those disgusting 'Cons." He raises one of his katanas, preparing to drive it into his spark. "Therefore, I'm gonna kill you like one of those 'Cons." He leans in close, whispering "nighty-night, traitor," before his prisoner slams his hammer into the would-be assassin. He staggers to his feet, dented where his attacker had landed on him. A yell from behind reminds him of Bulkhead's presence and he turns on his former friend. He and the green bot hammer away at each other, causing considerable damage to both. The scarlet bot finally gains the upper hand but an excruciating pain rips through his torso. He looks down to see one of Wheeljack's swords sticking out of his chest. He staggers forward as the Wrecker removes it with a sickening _squelch_. He falls into the dust and blacks out.


	5. Capture

**AN- Ugh, this one took forever to think up. So glad when I finally finished it. **

**Airachnid: **Her optics are filled with static as she slowly comes out of stasis. Groaning, she looks around her in horror. She is hanging from a holding device usually used by the prisons for torture sessions. Looking around, she notices that she is in a decrypt building that looks like it has not been used for many cycles. Glancing behind her at her six other legs, she realizes that she cannot move them. A noise from behind causes her to look around wildly. "Well, well what do we have here?" "Oh, it's Airachnid. So nice to see you again dear." Tailgate and Arcee step around to face her, their red optics filled with malice. Tailgate, a yellow, green and white bot, steps closer to her. She tries to shrink away, but the cuffs prohibit most movement. Striking out, she manages to hit Tailgate in the chest, causing him to stagger backwards, gasping. His optics are filled with ugly hatred and he steps forwards, but Arcee stops him. "Not yet. We need information and we can't get it when she's half dead." He takes a step back, but he keeps watching her, hate still radiating from him. The black and pink bot turns to their prisoner, "Listen Airachnid, we need information on the next attack coordinates. Considering how high you are in Megatron's inner circle, I assume that you know them." "No, I don't! I swear I don't know where they are attacking!" the femme gasps in fear. She knows that Arcee is one of the best interrogators that Orion has, utterly ruthless and always getting her information.

Tailgate can hold himself back no longer. He steps forwards growling, "This is taking too long! I'm gonna make her talk my way!" The angry mech begins to beat her until, in his anger, he misses and his fist connects with her bonds, breaking the circuit. She drops to the floor with a gasp as feeling finally enters her legs. Seeing her chance, she jumps up to meet Tailgate's next attack. Even though she is weak, she still manages to skewer the Autobot with one of her spider legs. A look of shock crosses his face while Arcee screams, "Nooo!" The black and pink femme watches her former prisoner scurry away with an intense hatred. _I will avenge you Tailgate; I promise I will._


	6. Twins

**Dreadwing: **He zooms past galaxies at nearly the speed of light. _I hope to Primus that I am wrong and that Skyquake is still alive. I know something happened, but not what. I must find him. _His spark twists painfully in his chest. _Please my twin; do not leave me. _A ship of Cybertronian origin catches his eye as he speeds to the location he is sure his brother is at. It belongs to a Wrecker, Seaspray probably. He tries to sneak by, but is fired on by the Autobot. Diving and dodging, he finally manages to attach one of his signature bombs to the former Wrecker's ship. It blows in a flurry of multicolored lights and just in time too. Another ship comes into view; this one belongs to Wheeljack. He groans, just what he needs, another Wrecker, and this one is an even better at flying than the last. He makes a dash away from him, pushing himself to the limits in his escape, but Wheeljack sees him and follows. They fight the entire trip, with Wheeljack usually on the offensive. Finally, he reaches his destination, crashing by a human gas station. He and Wheeljack continue to battle it out until Autobot reinforcements arrive. He knows he is beaten, and scans an earth jet before transforming and taking off.

On board the Nemesis, he speaks with Megatron about the fate of his twin. "My brother Skyquake and I share a split spark. We can feel if the other has an injury or has passed into the Well of the Allspark. A few cycles ago, I sensed that something had happened to him. Tell me, has my brother died?" Megatron's eyes are filled with sorrow for the bulky gold and blue jet. "I am sorry to confirm your fears, my friend, but you are correct. We found him in a stasis pod a while back, but when Starscream awakened him, the Autobots were waiting in an ambush. I am sorry Dreadwing, but your brother is no more." The gold jet nods, slumped with grief, "that is what I feared. Who killed him? I must avenge my brother." Megatron lays a hand on his shoulder, "no my friend, that is not an option. You must stay on board and have Knock Out look at your wounds." The jet snarls, "But my brother…" "No Dreadwing. In fact, I order you stay on board. I have few enough warriors as it is without losing you." He finally sighs, his shoulders and wings drooping in defeat. "As you command, Megatron."


	7. Friendship

**AN-Another that seemed to take forever. I want Hardshell to be big and awkward and sweet, so I came up with this.**

**Hardshell: **The Insecticon hive sits in the middle of the Nemesis, all of its pods empty, except for one. He attaches himself to the very top of the room, trying to get some recharge, but the silence is almost deafening to him. His hive brothers are long gone, mostly killed, some by Autobots on Cybertron, others killed here on Earth. He sighs to himself, needing someone to talk to alleviate his misery. As if to grant his wish, the door opens and in walks the human he had rescued earlier. What was his name again? Jack, yeah, that is what it was.

Jack looks around at the huge room in which he stands, staring around at all the empty recharge pods and finally alighting on the sole set of optics in the room. "Hardshell?" he calls to the massive Insecticon. The blue mech carefully drops to the ground in front of the human, carefully making sure that he does not squish him. "Do you need me for something?" he asks him, offering a servo for the human to step onto. Jack climbs aboard saying, "yeah, I was just wondering why you saved me? I mean, you could have just left me there instead of taking me with you." The Insecticon gives him a funny look, "well, why wouldn't I?" That seems to surprise the human and sits silently for a little before formulating his answer. "Where I come from, I've been chased by Insecticons more times than I can count. I was just surprised that one would want to save me. The massive mech nods thoughtfully at the young human, "I understand. Something like that would not endear you to my kind." He tries to smile kindly, but it turns more into a grimace than a smile. Jack smiles back, happy to have a new friend.


	8. Shards of Crystal

**AN- Poor Screamer. This was drawn from the original SG comics.**

**Starscream: **"No! Please, Orion, stop this destruction! Stop this now! I will join your cause if you stop destroying my home!" The white jet struggles fiercely in the grip of two hulking bots as his home burns. "No Starscream, you had your chance to join my side, but you chose not to. Therefore, punishment must be meted out," Orion Pax replies, devoid of sympathy. The last piece of the beautiful crystal dome shatters and falls with a crash. Starscream goes limp, his body wracked with grief. "Remove him from my sight. I cannot stand his whimpering." The massive bots holding the Seeker drag him away, still grief stricken.

Starscream flies over the Sea of Rust, mind numbed with pain. Suddenly, a group of Seekers appear out of nowhere, closing in to form a corral around him. They alight on the ground surrounding him. Their apparent leader, a bulky gold and blue war jet, steps forward. He does not seem surprised at the Seeker's appearance. "Megatron said that you might join our cause. Follow us and we will take you to him." They take flight, holding their former positions.

They land in the middle of the Sea of Rust by a misused dome, painfully reminding Starscream of his former home. They enter a hole at its base and walk down a slope into darkness. Soon they come to a large door that opens with a whoosh. A large room filled with mechs of every shape and size running in complete disorder greets them. They stride through, receiving many curious glances as they go, and into a passageway. Passing thorough several other doors and passages, the finally arrive at their destination. Another door opens and they enter the room on the other side. A massive silver and blue bot confers with a smaller silver and purple bot. The silver titan glances up from his conversation with a smile. "Ah, Dreadwing, I see that you have brought us a new recruit." He turns to Starscream with a sympathetic smile. "After I heard of the destruction Orion wrought on the CrystalCity, I realized that you would finally take up my offer. Please accept my most spark-felt condolences to your loss." "Thank you Megatron. I deeply appreciate your concern. I came here to pledge my undying loyalty to your cause. I will serve you faithfully for the rest of my days." Megatron nods in acceptance. He then turns to his companion. "Soundwave, please escort Starscream to his new quarters by the labs." Soundwave nods. "Of course Megatron." He turns to Starscream with a smile, "welcome to the Decepticons."


	9. Family

**AN- I know it says that this is complete, but I'm bringing new characters in so I need bios for them.**

**Minicons- **"Ravage, stop bouncing around. All that movement is giving me a processor ache," grumbles Frenzy as he watches the white jaguar.

"But I'm just so excited! We get to see Soundwave again! And Laserbeak and Megatron and Starscream! I can't wait!" Ravage replies, still bouncing around the small escape pod. Frenzy realizes some of the disadvantages of zero gravity; namely Ravage's newfound ability to jump from floor to ceiling to wall to ceiling again. Buzzsaw seems just as annoyed with the jaguar's unruly behavior as Frenzy, but is less vocal bout it. The black and red-accented mech watches the galaxies flash past, thinking about his now-deceased twin. Even though Rumble died quite some time ago, before the Exodus, he still misses his brother. He sighs, helm in hands, blue optics filled with sorrow and unable to share his fellow minicons' enthusiasm.

Suddenly, Ravage and Buzzsaw stop speaking as they hear a transmission come in through the pod's comm. system. Frenzy looks up as well and they all stare at the control panel, waiting for whoever contacted them to make themselves known. A crackle of static fills the speakers, then an all to familiar voice follows as the static clears.

"Minicons, this is the _Nemesis. _Sending landing co-ordinates. Prepare for entry." Knock Out intones, a slight smile clearly heard in his voice.

Soundwave's cassettes look at each other in delight, their previous feelings of depression and aggravation long gone.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Learning Curve

**AN- This started out as a conversation between DuskWolfAtDawn and myself about what I planned to do with Sideswipe. This is what came out:**

* * *

He stands in the corner of the rec room, watching his quarry with appreciation. That femme has it all; a frame full of graceful curves, a good sense of humor if you could just draw her out of her shell and quite the repertoire of fighting skills as well. All things he values in comrades, not just prospective mates. Arcee seems to notice his attention and cocks an eye ridge at the brown Lamborghini Aventador as he saunters over to her.

"Do you need something?" she asks, tilting her hips in a way that makes the front-liner heat up slightly at just the sight of her low-slung armor. Yup, quite the package.

"Actually doll-face, I do. I was wondering if you had anything going on this evening and maybe a little later in the night. I'd like to meet in my berth room preferably, but we could do it in yours. I have a secret stash of high grade that I am more than willing to share." He raises his eye ridges suggestively and leans in close to the blue motorcycle. Her wing struts flutter a bit, easily showing just how flustered she is at the thought. He grins, thinking of just how sensitive those wing struts are and that are most likely her hot spot. Leaning forward even farther, he whispers seductively in her audio, "I have a feeling you would be absolutely _marvelous _in a berth with your stamina and flexibility, but I could be wrong." He pauses for effect and then continues in a low purr, "There is, however, a way to find out."

Unbeknownst to the Lamborghini, Starscream has seen the whole thing from his position by the doorway; including the thinly veiled innuendos whispered into his femme's audios. His Seeker protocols instantly activate, sending the SIC into a thunderous over-protective rage almost completely alien to his usually quiet, reserved nature. His voice suddenly rings from behind the duo with deadly intent, "excuse me Sideswipe, but precisely what are you doing with _my_ femme?"

He jerks around to face the beyond irate Seeker, blue optics wide at the sight of the over-protective mech. Gasping like a fish, he does not seem to be able to find a suitable answer for him. Starscream stalks forwards, wings perked and quivering in anger, while he stumbles backwards until the white Seeker is standing between Arcee and the perceived threat of the front-liner.

Starscream's optics have very thin rims of red around them, showing just how royally pissed he is. "I will give you ten seconds to get to the ground bridge controls before I beat the slag out of you," he snarls. "One, two, three…"

He wastes no time in transforming down into his Lamborghini form and squealing out of the room, through the door and into the bridge. Once finished with his countdown, Starscream transforms as well, screaming from the room and after the unfortunate front liner

* * *

Half an hour later, Starscream rejoins Arcee, still with a murderous look covering his faceplates. She grins at him and hands over a cube of energon.

"So, did you catch him?" she asks, full of morbid curiosity.

"No. The glitch made it to the controls and bridged to Las Vegas. I chased him thorough the town until he managed to enter a car show. He somehow snuck inside and into a display. As a jet, I could not follow him." He looks distinctly unhappy at the loss of his prey, but Arcee can see the tiny smug smirk that he is not even trying to hide. His mind is safe in the knowledge that no one will be foolish enough to even try to take his femme again.

* * *

**AN- So, yup. Hope you laughed and please review!**


End file.
